


Loki Treats Herself

by Fartanari



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, Futanari, Humor, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartanari/pseuds/Fartanari
Summary: Sadly, this is coming out later than I would have hoped for...Loki has a little fun after pity breaking our poor summoner. They/them pronouns were used for Kiran for better self-insertion.This fic was directly inspired by Stinkyhug's Loki piece on DeviantArt. Please check her out. She's amazing. https://www.deviantart.com/stinkyhugs





	Loki Treats Herself

Tired and weary from another day of pestering Kiran, Loki retreated to her tent. It was a mighty long walk from the main base but it was for a reason. Kiran had Loki’s keep put far away from the rest after discovering her. fascination.  
She actually used to sleep in the tent directly behind Kiran when she was first summoned. The tents are laid out in a duplex style combination; A square tent divided by a thin flap. After an immensely disappointing summoning session, Kiran went was followed their tent by the newly joined Loki, who was up to her usual shenanigans.  
“Oh, come on Summoner. Aren't you glad to see me?” Loki’s pressed her cleavage together playfully and pouted. Kiran said nothing. Simply looking at Loki was painful for them.  
     “250 orbs,” they thought. “For her…” Kiran was close to tears. Loki noticed and hugged Kiran from behind, placing their head in between her breast intentionally and holding them there.  
     “C’mon, sweetie. That's no way to greet an old friend.”  
Kirans annoyance grew. No amount of sexual appeal could state their anger. They broke free and entered the tent. Loki shook her head and made her way to her own side of the tent.  
     “What a bore this place is, ” she said to herself. Askr wasn't nearly as interesting as she expected it to be.  
     One thing Loki was enjoying about Askr was the food. Dinner was all you can eat every night, and she didn’t plan on passing up on it. She had gotten a large bag of food wrapped to go and didn’t plan on letting it go to waste. She made sure the tent flap was folded and secured behind her and lit a candle. Nothing in the bag was going to waste.  
     Several hunks of beef and bowls of cheesy pasta later, Loki was stuffed to the brim. Her gut protruded a bit. Already bloated with gas. She rubbed it and sat back onto her bunk. She muffled a belch and sat for a couple of minutes before drifting to off to sleep.  
    Kiran had also managed to cry themselves to sleep. They were roused from their tear-soaked pillow by what sounded like a beast roaring. 

“BRRROOART!” It cried in a deep low pitched tone  
     They yelped and crawled under the bed as the beast roared again, louder and longer. Loki was also roused from her sleep, but she had a very different reaction. She smiled before pulling her covers over her face and taking a deep breath. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she took in the wretched smell.  
     Her nose was filled with the smell of terrible fart. It was her usual meaty stinker. A smell Loki had grown to love oh so much. She sighed and sat up, blanket still covering her. She reached under her skirt and pulled out her new fleshy member. She had just given it to herself a bit before getting summoned. She rubbed its pink shaft and squirmed pleasure. It was very sensitive to the touch. She clutched it and lifted up the blanket. She tossed it and began massaging herself. She moaned softly as she passed another fart. 

“Brrrrrt…”

     This one was a very low rumbling fart that reverbed against her bed, bouncing the trickster up and down on her cot.  
     On the other side of the room, Kiran was panicking. The beast was growling with hunger! It sounded like it was just raring to tear into their flesh. It had already gotten to Loki, they thought. Kiran thought about making a run for it but knew they would be branded a coward for abandoning a comrade. After catching a whiff of the beast, Kiran’s stomach nearly turned. The smell of rotten meat was permeating through the whole tent. Kiran covered their nose,  brandished a spear and display shield and readied themselves for if the beast decided to enter their side of the room.  
     Loki gripped her now fully erect cock with one hand and her swollen balls with the other. She felt them tense up and had to hold in a deep moan. It took no time for Loki to cum hot jizz all over herself. She relished in the facial she had given herself and vibrated with pleasure.  
But, she still felt another fart inside her, far too good to waste. She overheard the sound heavy panting coming from the other side of the tent.   Knowing it was Kiran, an exceptionally cruel idea entered her head. She smiled ear to ear and cleaned herself up, before initiating her evil deed.  
     Kiran had retreated to a corner and propped the shield up above them. Kiran’s shaking was stopped by the sound of an angel.  
     “Kiran? Are you ok?” A light voice yelled out. It was Sharena! They were saved! Kiran almost cried.  
     “Sawenenaaaaa,” Kiran blubbered through their tears. “Der a mawnster!” Sharena burst through the tent and found Kiran crying under their shield. It was a very pathetic sight. Sharena consoled them with an enthusiastic thumbs up and started towards the other side of the tent. She peeled back the tent flap and stopped in her tracks.  
    “Kiran,” Sharena said somberly. “You need to see this...”  
     Kiran’s heart dropped they crawled slowly to the other. They weren’t a fan of Loki, but seeing a comrade dead was Kiran's worst nightmare. They moved at a very slow pace, afraid to see the result of their cowardice. Sharena didn't look back. Her eyes were dead focused.  
     After a very slow trek, Kiran finally arrived and hesitantly looked at the sight. Kiran’s eyes were met by nothing. No blood, no beast, just an empty room. Confusion hit Kiran before the sight of the room was replaced by darkness. Kiran's face was shoved being shoved into a soft, plush warmth. 

“Surprise!~”

“PRRRARRRTTTTT!”

     With that, the ‘beast’ roared one more time, directly into Kiran’s face. Accompanied by the foul smell of meat on its breath. Loki’s living quarters were relocated very far away from Kiran’s after that night.


End file.
